


In perfect shape, darling

by rather_be



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Body Modification, Forced Feminization, Homophobia, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, dark!cullen, kinda of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rather_be/pseuds/rather_be
Summary: PLEASE mind the tags! This is quite explicit and dark.-------------------Cullen fancies Dorian but he would never lay with a man. With the help of a magical artifact he changes Dorian's body shape.





	In perfect shape, darling

He couldn’t believe what Cullen just said.  

“Please, undo this spell! I am begging you”, Dorian vaguely gestured at his body. A body that didn't feel like his own anymore. When he woke up with round and soft breasts and a vagina where his cock should have been, he first could not believe it. The more time past the more desperate and unhappy he had turned. He would do almost everything to have his old body back.

“I will – when you let me fuck you”, Cullen replied with a smug smile.

Dorian hesitated. This last day in his changed body had been hell but imagining Cullen touching those body parts made his stomach turn.

_One hour of torture and I will be right again_ , he told himself. He nodded softly.

Cullen stepped closer and gently brushed Dorian's cheek before he kissed his lips. Dorian sighed frustrated. Under different circumstances he would have enjoyed the attention of the commander. He had wondered how those pink lips would taste. Right now he felt like a rabbit in the lion's pit. Cullen tried to pull his loose shirt up but Dorian held it down. Before he could react Cullen tore the front open from the neck til his navel. He wanted to cover himself. He was too slow again. Cullen grabbed his hands. Hungrily he admired Dorian's naked front.

Dorian felt utterly humiliated. His cheeks were burning and he found it hard to breathe. He kept his eyes locked on the floor when Cullen grabbed his right breast and massaged it roughly. Cullen was moaning into his ear: "Your soft tits are perfect."

"Please.. Cullen, don't. This feels just wrong", begged the other.

"I have longed to touch you for months. Now you are in perfect shape, my darling."

Cullen pushed those full and firm breasts together and pressed his face against the cleavage which felt amazing. He started to lick that tender skin around the nipples. Circling them like prey. Finally, he sucked them one after another. His wet tongue left a trail of saliva everywhere on Dorian's chest. He carefully pulled on the nipples with his teeth until they were hard and standing. Dorian whimpered in pain and distress. Cullen on the other hand sighed delightfully. He loved these tits.

He hummed as he pressed a rough kiss against Dorian's mouth. His hand slid into Dorian's pants. He eagerly shoved his fingers along the slit. Rubbing Dorian's small clit with two fingers. 

Dorian tensed and whined loudly: "Don't.." 

Cullen just watched the mage's face as he explored his vulva with his fingers. He gently brushed over Dorian's hole. He was achingly horny already. Dorian's body turned him on more than anything before. 

"Your cunt is so wet I'll just stick two fingers in you." And he did. Ignoring every protest and the panic in Dorian's voice he pushed his fingers in. Enjoying the sound and heat of that hole. 

“I have never had a girl like you”, he moaned excited. 

“I am not”, whimpered Dorian again and again. 

 He tried to push Cullen away but the other man was too heavy. He was pressed against the wall by Cullen’s whole body. The cold stones were hard against his back and Cullen burning hot against his front and so close that it was hard to breathe. His head started to spin. 

 Cullen began to suck on one nipple while he finger-fucked Dorian's new pussy rhythmically. The humiliation that brought tears to Dorians beautiful eyes was delicious to him. The blood was rushing to his cock, making it pulse with excitement and anticipation. He filled his mouth with as much tit as he could. Hungrily and obscene he nibbled on those swollen breasts. 

"I wish they were tripping with milk", whispered Cullen into Dorians ear. Dorian just shook his head rapidly - that idea was grotesque and disgusting. 

Slowly Cullen’s hand wandered downwards while he was still kissing chest and neck. He pulled the fingers of the other hand out and grabbed both upper thighs of Dorian and pushed them apart strongly. 

"Stop! Cullen, please", he begged as his legs were spread wide and Cullen rubbed his thick cock between his thighs and against his wetness. The nails that digged deep into his legs burned. He tried to fight Cullen off but it was pointless. Hot tears were running down his face as Cullen pressed his cock against his hole. With force he pushed the head into Dorian. He pushed deeper - as slow as he could to savour every millimetre of that tight cunt. His moans of pleasure filled the room and almost drowned Dorians pain soaked cries. 

With effort he pressed his complete length into that hot pussy. It was so tight. It was hard to move the first few thrusts.  "Mmh, perfect. Best virgin cunt I have ever had." 

Dorian just bit his bottom lip. He gave up every protest and fight. Blood was tripping from his mouth. His eyes were shut in pain and denial. 

Lazily Cullen fucked into him again and again. The sound of their bodies slapping together was delicious. Balls deep he pressed into Dorian, simultaneously he massaged his tits. He was close to spilling his semen deep into Dorians womb. He wanted to enjoy this fuck a bit longer though. 

Slowly he dragged his cock all the way out. He kneeled down and started to suck Dorian’s clit. Not everyone enjoys the taste of pre come mixed with pussy juice but Cullen certainly did. He pressed his tongue playfully into Dorian.

Dorian’s sobs were the only sound in the tower.

After a few minutes Cullen spun him around. Dorian had to press his hands against the wall to avoid being pushed face first into it. Cullen entered him with one deep thrust.

He screamed. Fast and with force he was being fucked. 

Cullen grabbed those bouncing tits and pulled him towards himself. Pressing the other man forcefully against his crotch. Dorian’s whole body was aching. Especially his abused pussy and nibbles. He prayed that Cullen would finish soon. It seemed to go on endlessly. Every minute was torture.

In and out. In and out. Cullen was thrusting faster. He was so close. His hands tightened hurtfully strong around Dorian’s tits. His cock was slamming so deep into Dorian that the mage felt torn open. Cullen moaned roaring and came hard with one last vicious thrust. He spilled his semen as deep as possible into Dorian’s cunt.

Satisfied he let go of Dorian’s breasts and took a step back. Dorian just slowly slid to the ground.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [not beta-read, english is not my first language, soooorry]


End file.
